This disclosure is generally directed to layered imaging members, photoreceptors, photoconductors, and the like. More specifically, the present disclosure is directed to multilayered rigid, drum imaging members, or devices comprised of an optional supporting medium like a substrate, a photogenerating layer, a charge transport layer, including a plurality of charge transport layers, such as a first charge transport layer and a second charge transport layer, an optional adhesive layer, an optional hole blocking or undercoat layer, and a metal oxide, and more specifically, an indium tin oxide containing overcoat layer, and yet more specifically, to an electrophotographic or electrostatographic imaging member that includes an overcoat formulation that provides excellent mechanical properties such as wear resistance, scratch resistance and low surface energy and processes for the preparation of this layer.
The photoconductors illustrated herein, in embodiments, possess in a number of instances excellent Vr (residual potential), and allow the substantial prevention of Vr cycle up as compared, for example, to similar indium tin oxide free photoconductors. In addition, the photoconductors illustrated herein possess acceptable relative humidity deletion resistance. Yet more specifically, the photoconductors disclosed herein possess in embodiments, consistent Vr (residual potential) that is substantially flat or no change over a number of imaging cycles as illustrated by the generation of known PIDCs (Photo-induced Discharge Curve); minimum cycle up in residual potential; and the like.
Also included within the scope of the present disclosure are methods of imaging and printing with the photoresponsive or photoconductor devices illustrated herein. These methods generally involve the formation of an electrostatic latent image on the imaging member, followed by developing the image with a toner composition comprised, for example, of thermoplastic resin, colorant, such as pigment, charge additive, and surface additive, reference U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,560,635; 4,298,697 and 4,338,390, the disclosures of which are totally incorporated herein by reference, subsequently transferring the image to a suitable substrate, and permanently affixing the image thereto. In those environments wherein the device is to be used in a printing mode, the imaging method involves the same operation with the exception that exposure can be accomplished with a laser device or image bar. More specifically, flexible belts disclosed herein can be selected for the Xerox Corporation iGEN3® machines that generate with some versions over 100 copies per minute. Processes of imaging, especially xerographic imaging and printing, including digital, and/or color printing, are thus encompassed by the present disclosure. The imaging members are in embodiments sensitive in the wavelength region of, for example, from about 400 to about 900 nanometers, and in particular from about 650 to about 850 nanometers, thus diode lasers can be selected as the light source. Moreover, the photoconductors of this disclosure can in embodiments be selected for high resolution color xerographic applications, particularly high speed color copying, and printing processes.